


Pink

by shittykawagirl97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittykawagirl97/pseuds/shittykawagirl97
Summary: Oikawa Tōru × ReaderSoulmates AU!It's a fact: each one of us has a soulmate. The type of soulmate, on the other hand, is unknown until certain ages.At your birth you could had a red string attached to your finger.At four and half your soulmate's name can appear on your wrist.At nine you could receive your soulmate thoughts or drawing on your skin.At thirteen and half a countdown or a compass can be found on your arm.At eighteen, at last, one lock of your and your soulmate's hair could change to the same colour.You were really excited about your soulmate, that was until you discover who has pink hair too.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Pink

If there was a thing you hate with your whole being, it was Oikawa Tōru.

The bad blood between the two of you began when you were little.

You were the same age, you lived in the same neighbourhood, and your mums were friends; they pushed you to play with him and Iwaizumi.

It was there that your problems with him surfaced: he proclaimed that you couldn't play with them at volleyball because you were weak.

That comment irritated you. Not because it was baseless but because it was true: your health was weak, and you knew it.

But being reminded of it? You didn't like it at all.

Throwing in your awful temper, you ended up dogfighting each other.

The same happened over and over again: he was capable of offending you every time you two met at the playground.

On the other hand, your relationship with Iwaizumi was remarkably good: you two could have talked about Godzilla for hours without end.

Oikawa was bitter about that and sometimes tried to divide the two of you, Iwaizumi was fast at throwing a ball to him. You always laugh hysterically at that scene.

You and Oikawa attended two different elementary schools. If you were happy about not having him in your school, you were also sad because that meant that Iwaizumi wasn't there too.

At the age of eight, your health finally improved and you were able to be part of the volleyball team of your school.

Seeing how much you were good at it, your parents decide to enrol you at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.

Even though you loved your Junior High's volleyball teammates, for three years straight you were in the same classes as Oikawa.

You two become famous across the school cause your animated and frequently fights. Iwaizumi had to always stop you two before you started throwing punches to each other.

At some point, during your second year, there was a rumour about you and Oikawa going out.

«Me going out with a coyote–ugly like her? Never!».

Iwaizumi wasn't fast enough to stop your punch: Oikawa's nose started bleeding so profusely that the school sent the boy to the hospital to see if it was broken.

In order, you were scolded by:

•The principal of the school for injury one of the best volleyball player.

•Iwaizumi because you should stop punching Oikawa, you weren't five anymore. He praised your punch nevertheless.

•Your coach: the school had a strict way to deal with this kind of situation, so you had a week of suspension.

•Your mum, because you should have known that punching someone wasn't the answer to your problem.

The next time you saw him, you were obligated to apologize to him. His smirk almost made you punch him again, but his words surprised you: «It was a pretty strong punch that I didn't think you were capable of, so I will accept your apologies».

Being said that from Oikawa made you blush, he acquired you at his level.

After that, your relationship wasn't comfortable but bearable.

The first time you two touched without evil means, was at the end of your third year.

You had just arrived home from practice when you found your dad crying in the kitchen. Your mom flung, leaving only a note in which she informed you that she had finally found her soulmate and wanted to follow him in America.

You run away crying.

You knew that your parents weren't soulmates: your dad lost his soulmate in a car accident and your mother didn't found her soulmate yet when they met.

But her leaving the two of you so out of the blue? _That_ was a stab in the back.

You run and run, and run until you crashed into a wall called Oikawa.

He and Iwaizumi were out for buying ice cream and take a walk in the neighbourhood when you went crashing on them.

Seeing you crying gave at both a panic attack: even Oikawa was worried about you at this point.

When they heard your story they decided to keep you company, Iwaizumi called your dad to let him know that you were okay.

Oikawa put an arm around your shoulders and brought your shaken body close to him. He didn't let you go, not even for a mere second.

With your mother gone your life changed abruptly.

Your father decided to left you with your grandmother while he returned to his job as a war reporter.

Living with your grandmother wasn't easy, money being the first problem.

After finishing Junior High you decided to enrol at Karasuno High School because it was near your new house. You also chose to stop playing volleyball to work.

You were hired at the Sakanoshita Store after pleading for three days straight and promise Ukai that you wouldn't fell behind in your study.

While you become friendly with your boss, you also made friends at school: on your first day, a classmate recognized you; his name was Daichi.

At first, he was too much to handle for you: Daichi always asked you about volleyball and why you didn't go to a better school, but after you explained your current situation, he understood.

He decided to help you with your study so you could continue working without a problem.

Thank him you befriended Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko too.

But you didn't forget about your old friend: you used your free weekends to meet up with your old team and with Iwaizumi. Sometimes he would bring Oikawa along but most times it was only him.

During your second year, Ukai decided to give you fewer work hours. Seeing you a lot freer, Kiyoko started to ask you to help her with her manager works.

In that way, you grew more and more tangled with the volleyball club activities.

Your eighteen birthday happened on the first day, of your third year: when you weak up a lock of your hair was coloured in pink.

When Ukai, through your third year, decided to train the Karasuno volleyball club, he brought you along knowing how much you were attached to them.

That marked a new chapter in your life, as a manager for the team.

The moment Takeda announced that the team was going to have a practice match with Aobajohsai, you utterly knew what was approaching.

The jaws of almost every member of Aobajohsai and Karasuno team dropped the moment you roared Iwaizumi name and jumped on him.

He caught you without a thought and hugged you tightly, he missed you almost as much as you missed him.

The only ones who didn't get startled were the ex–alumni of Kitagawa Daiichi, they knew pretty well who you were.

Iwaizumi complimented your pink hair and said to you that whoever would your soulmate be, he had to have a chat with them before anything.

The match was going great when he appeared.

Five seconds, only five seconds and you and Oikawa were at it again. Karasuno players were a little astonished at seeing you all railed up, spitting salty fire against the boy.

Even Tsukishima was impressed at how much venom you could eject.

Seeing you with a lock of pink hair, did a number on Oikawa. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he was irritated at the thought of you belonging with someone other than him. In his volleyball–centred mind there was always space for you: some days he asked Iwaizumi how you were doing while other days he couldn't stop thinking about you.

The match was over before you knew it: seeing Oikawa shocked face made you really happy.

He hated it, though.

He wanted you to cheer for him and Iwaizumi like always. Why were you cheering for Kageyama team and not his?

The next time you met Oikawa was at the Interhigh preliminaries. When you met up with him and Iwaizumi, he was clearly upset with you.

«You will regret that you aren't cheering for us», he said before going elsewhere.

You asked Iwaizumi what was wrong with him, but he was as clueless as you.

Oikawa was right: Karasuno lost, and you cried with your teammates.

But you and the other members of the club weren't people who liked to lose.

During the Tokyo training camp, you and the boys levelled up quickly.

At some point, Bokuto saw you dug up a ball that almost hit Yachi. He went up to Daichi and asked him who you were, sure that those weren't the moves of an amateur volleyball player.

Karasuno's Captain replied to him with your athletic background and, boy, if Bokuto was excited when he found out that you were an ace!

He constricted Akaashi to set up a ball for you to spike.

«Once an Ace, always an Ace!», he said to you with a smile.

And he was right.

Even though you didn't practice properly in about three years the moment you saw a ball up for you, your body responded naturally.

Your run-up, your jump, and your spike were beautifully in sync with the ball; the sound of your spike made everyone silent.

Bokuto really hoped that you could go back to volleyball soon because you were really talented.

In a blink of the eye, the training camp was over and you were back in Miyagi for the Spring High Preliminary Arc.

The first who discovered it was Hinata: on the second day of the Preliminary he encountered Iwaizumi and Oikawa near the bathroom.

The eyes of the redhead couldn't stop gawking at the lock of coloured hair of the Aobajohsai's Captain: they were pink, _your_ pink.

Didn't really know what to do about the information, Hinata ran to Daichi and Sugawara. The two boys almost feint at the news but decided to not say anything: they need you to be calm and collected.

But shit went down the moment you all headed to the bleachers to watch Aobajohsai's match with Date Tech: it took you twenty seconds to notice it. Oikawa hair was the same colour as yours.

Iwaizumi felt your heated glare on him. He knew he screwed up; he wanted to say to you that Oikawa was your soulmate but _how_?

You two were like dogs and cats! You always fought while talking! How could he say to you that his best friend was your soulmates? Via text nonetheless!

Even Oikawa didn't talk to him about his pink hair when they appeared one month prior!

When Date Tech lost all the members of Karasuno heads for the playground but you. It was Kiyoko's turn to stay on the bench anyway, so you decided to pay a visit to Iwaizumi.

When Oikawa saw you, he smirked but you ignored him. You were on a mission: kill Iwaizumi.

When the Ace noticed your angry face, he literally climbed Matsukawa. The poor MB found himself in a crossfire: you were twelve centimetres smaller than him, but that didn't stop you from jumping and hit the boy on his shoulders.

«YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, HAJIME!»

«YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME RIGHT AWAY! THROUGH THE PHONE!»

«WELL, I MIGHT KILL YOU NOW!»

Everyone who was watching laughed his ass off. Even Kyōtani was amazed by it: was Iwaizumi really scared of you?

Oikawa, knowing that you _would_ kill their ace, decided to intervene himself: you had to talk it out.

Grabbing you from behind, he lifted you from the ground and dragged you away saying that he will be back in five minutes.

You cursed the ten centimetres gap that allowed him to do that.

When he put you down, you realised that that was the first time you talked totally alone. It made you blush.

The two of you didn't have long so decided to meet the day after and to talk everything through.

He freaking light kissed you before going off!

«Fortune kiss! Please, cheer for me today!».

When you joined Yachi, you were a blushing mess; the continuous smirks he sent you, throughout the match, didn't help.

The fact that Oikawa's Pink was _your_ Pink, did a number on Kurusano players too.

They couldn't leave you in the hands of such a man before giving him a proper lecture. They were ready to win, not only to avenge themselves but to intimidate Oikawa too.

They literally roared: «DON'T LOOK AT HER!», every time he glanced at your direction. Oikawa's fans understood what was going in five minutes, they deliberately glared at you with all their might.

You wanted to bury yourself so bad!

The match was nerve breaking, your knees almost gave out more than once.

After the match ended, you excused yourself: you wanted to party with your baby boys but your soulmate, and your best friend, needed you more.

The second they saw you, they were right in your arms.

The next day you seated yourself next to Oikawa for watching the finals of the preliminaries.

Both of you decided that it was the best time to talk.

For the first time in forever, the two of you discussed without shouts, punches and sarcasm.

When Oikawa explained to you how he had decided to leave Japan for Argentina, your heart stopped beating.

You _hated_ Oikawa, everybody knew that, but he was always there, always present. Even after you started to live with your grandmother you always checked his twitter or you asked Iwaizumi how he was doing.

A life without him? That was a giant NO GO.

Amid the panic, your hand moved on his own and grabbed firmly Oikawa's arm; as in trying to keep him there.

The boy was surprised at your reaction, not in his wildest dreams he thought you would panic at the news, he took your hand in his gently and kissed it.

«We were fated to be together, we will make it work».

His words almost made you cry on the spot, but Iwaizumi decided to interrupt that sickening view.

Obviously, he had to reach his two best friends when they were declaring their love for each other! Not that he was against it: he waited for it for _fourteen_ years!

He knew it was going to happen the moment you two met at the neighbourhood playground.

But, please! You were in a gymnasium, watching a match in which your team was playing!

You couldn't wait for this talk, did you?

Even though Iwaizumi struck you both on the head, you laughed at his irritated expression.

The funny thing was that you and Oikawa actually made a miracle happen.

While he went directly to Argentine after High School, you had to study your a*s out for a year - with the help of Sugawara and Iwaizumi – before you had a scholarship and enough money to move there to finish your degree.

Meeting Hinata in Brazil? That was funny as sh*t! Not only he freaked out when you told him that you started playing volleyball again, and in a few months you were about to become an Argentine official player, he almost fainted when he noticed your wedding bands.

Obviously, he _had_ to take a picture and _sent_ it to all his contacts. Daichi and Sugawara, that were discovered to be soulmates, video call you that same night for an explanation.

Clearly, you were the one who proposed to Oikawa.

The two of you were miraculously able to have a vacation in the same period, so you decided to go back to Japan to visit your families.

You knelt down, ring in one hand, right in front of Disneyland's castle in Tokyo and asked Oikawa to marry you. His injured knee gave out, and he fell on the ground from the shock but shouted yes nonetheless.

Iwaizumi was there, watching the whole scene while eating a Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream.

«WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS DO SOMETHING SICKLY SWEET, WHILE I AM LITERALLY BESIDE YOU? I AM STARING TO FEEL LIKE A PRIEST NOT A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER!»

«You _are_ our priest, Iwa–chan, we couldn't do any of this without you».


End file.
